Abduction
by x.phile.anon
Summary: When Sara is taken from a crime scene, what will Grissom do? GSR, of course!
1. At the Crime Scene

**Title: **Abduction

**Author:** x.phile.anon (Aeryn)

**Summary: **When Sara is taken from a crime scene, what will Grissom do? GSR

**Disclaimer: **Most unfortunately, I don't own anyone. Sob

**Archiving: **Uh...e-mail me first, please.

* * *

"Catherine, Warrick, you're on a robbery in the Luxor. Nick, Greg, you've got a DB in a dumpster at Fourth and Washington. And Sara, you're with me on a double homicide in North Las Vegas. That's all, you're dismissed."

Gil Grissom watched as his team dispersed. Catherine and Warrick, who were secretly together, were laughing at something Greg had said, while Sara and Nick seemed deep in conversation about the rules of baseball versus softball. Gil was silent for a moment, listening to Sara argue with Nick about homeruns, while Greg told a dirty joke involving corn and an old lady.

Once the group was gone, Gil decided to go his office and get his kit ready for the long night he knew was ahead of him. At least he'd get to work with Sara. That was a major plus. He hadn't planned it that way; he'd drawn names, as was his way of being fair, and had come up with hers. He smiled in the secrecy of his office and shook his head.

He and Sara were more than just coworkers. Just last week, they'd crossed the line from a platonic relationship to something more pleasing for the both of them. They'd become lovers. It had been a long time coming, taking almost seven years. After he turned her down time after time, losing Captain Brass had put things in prospective for him, and he's known what he'd had to do. So he had finally accepted her offer of dinner, and one thing had led to another.

"Griss, you ready?"

Sara's voice came from behind him, startling Gil. When he turned, he found the brunette two feet from him, smiling. Gil couldn't help but love that smile. Sara's gap was too cute. It made Gil want to kiss her, but they were in the middle of his office with the door wide open and people passing in the hallway. It'd look untoward. Suddenly, there was a hand waving in front of his face.

"Griss? Hello? Are you in there?" she asked, and instead of answering, Gil grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. Kissing the palm softly, he winked.

"I'm in here, all right. You're ready?" When Sara nodded, so did Gil. "Then so am I."

The drive to the crime scene was filled with laughter and music. Sara had the radio blasting, and from what he could make out, the song was semi decent. It had something to do with being dirty while riding, though Gil had no idea what it meant. But Sara was grinning, singing along with the song, until finally it ended. Gil reached over and changed the station. Sara protested heartily.

"Hey! We always have to listen to your country crap. Why can't we listen to rap for a while?" she whines, and Gil swatted playfully at her. She dodges his hand easily and pinches him hard on the upper arm, making him jerk the steering wheel hard to the right.

"Ouch!" He cried as he straightened out the Denali. She looked sheepishly over at me and gives me a smile.

"Sorry," she says, and the rest of the trip passed in silence, save the country music, to which her foot is tapping out the beat. I smile to myself and listen to the song,

_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do maybe kiss me again_

Gil stopped listening and glanced over at Sara every so often. She looked radiant, happy to be in love, and seemingly content with her life. That was the way Gil wanted it.

Sara knelt next to one of the bodies, camera in hand. She was snapping pictures of the corpse, trying to capture the essence of the crime scene for when she was back in the lab. Gil was supposed to be taking blood samples, but he was entranced by Sara's beauty and complete commitment to work. He watched silently as she focused the camera, then knelt next to the body and pressed the shutter button, taking the picture.

Suddenly, she looked up, catching him staring. She smiled at him, and then tilted her head to one side, her long brown hair falling into her eyes.

"See something interesting?" she asked, and Gil nodded, a smiling growing on his lips as well.

"Yeah. You."

Sara blushed and wrinkled her nose at Gil, smiling all the while. She went back to her work, but Gil couldn't bring himself to do the same. He was too enthralled to be alone with Sara; the uniforms had all left once the two CSIs had arrived, so it was really just Sara and him at the crime scene. The thought of which sent shivers down Gil's spine.

"Sara, guess what," he said, standing quickly. When she looked up at him with a blank look on her face, Gil continued playfully.

"I love you. Now, how about some lunch?"

"Sure, but Let me clean up a little," she replied, and then smiled. "Where did you have in mind?"

Gil shrugged nonchalantly and hid his smile.

"Oh, I packed a lunch for the two of us before I left home. I think you'll like it, seeing as how it's vegetarian and all."

She looked stunned at this statement, and for a moment, Gil was afraid that something was wrong. When he asked her, however, she simply shook her head.

"You're going to eat vegetarian food for me? I can't believe it!"

Gil finally let his smile come out of hiding and shared it with Sara. She was positively beaming, and Gil remembered how much he loved that gap-tooth smile of hers.

After lunch, Sara groaned and stood, her knees popping with the effort. Gil looked up and smiled, but she remained silent. Finally, she spoke up.

"I'm going out side. I don't feel too well."

Gil watched her go, worrying about his love. Was she angry? Or saddened by something? What was going on in that beautiful head of hers? With a shrug, he headed out side after her. But she wasn't in sight when he stepped out of the house. Funny, where was she? He stood there for a moment before he saw her. And the maniac who had a knife to her throat.


	2. Grissom

Please, read and review! Thanks to those who did so, I greatly appreciate it! And now, on with teh story!

* * *

Grissom's POV

She's in danger. He's got her by the throat, dragging her off, and I can't do anything but watch helplessly as he's taking her deeper and deeper into the thick woods. He's holding her as a shield, so if I shoot at him, I'll hit and kill her. I have no choice but to watch her being abducted from the crime scene, and it's tearing me apart. They finally disappear from my sight, and that's when I panic. She's in danger, and I have to help her.

'I have to get to her,' I think, desperately trying to formulate a plan to get her back. Whipping out my cell phone, I dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Gil Grissom. I'm a Crime Scene Investigator with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. One of my workers was just taken form the crime scene by force, and I need police back up now!"

The other end of the line is silent for a moment, and I worry that I lost the connection. Then, the operator's voice comes back on.

"Mister Grissom, what is your present location?"

I look around, unsure of where exactly it is that I am. So I give her the general description of my location.

"I'm in North Las Vegas, by the freeway, right before the Henderson exit. My Denali is parked on the freeway near where we- I am."

The operator pauses again, and again I fear that I've lost the connection. But like before, her calming voice comes back on.

"Mister Grissom, officers are on their way. Please remain on the line," she says, and I nod. But after five minutes of listening to her go on and on about remaining safe, I get fed up. Hitting 'END', I dial Catherine's number. Breathing heavily, I wait for her to answer.

"Willows."

"Cath, it's me. I need you and Warrick to come down to my crime scene now."

She sounds worried, which she should be.

"Gil? What's going on?" she asks, but I hang up and dial another number.

"Stokes."

"Nick? It's Grissom. Something's happened and you and Greg have to hightail it down to my scene, now. Don't ask any questions. Just get down here."

I hang up and my phone rings immediately. Glancing at the caller ID, I grimace. IT's Brass, the next person on my list of who to call. I answer the phone, noticing that my voice is shaky with unspoken fear.

"G-Grissom."

"Gil, what the hell is going on?" Brass demands, his voice sharp and cold. I hold the phone away from my ear for a moment, then speak timidly.

"She's gone, Jim. He's got her, and there's nothing I could do! Damn it Jim, I had to watch her being taken!"

Jim is silent, and when he speaks, he's quieter, and more reserved.

"I'm on my way Gil. Don't do anything stupid before we get there."

I hang up and begin to cry. I'm going to lose her. I just know it.

* * *

R&R! I'll love you forever!


	3. Sara

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them. What a shame. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this pitiful fanfiction about them. Tear

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I'm outside, walking toward the Denali, when I hear a noise behind me. Thinking it's Grissom, I smile but don't turn around.

"Are you just gonna keep stalking me or come over here and-"

A hand clamps down over my mouth and I know that I was deadly wrong; this isn't Grissom. This is all wrong.

"Shut up and don't make a sound, pretty girl," I hear, so quietly that at first I think I'm daydreaming. Then I feel the cold metal of a koife being pressed against my throat and I know that this is real. My heart's racing; I can't breath. This isn't the way I expected to die.

"Sara?"

I hear Grissom's voice from behind me, and the maniac who has me whips around, so that I'm in front of his body, protecting him. Grissom's eyes are wide and his gun is aimed on the man's head, though if he shoots, the bullet with surely pass through me too. I beg with my eyes, pleading with him to put the gun down. I guess he realizes the predicament and lowers his gun.

"Come on Sara," the maniac whispers, and begins dragging me backward, towards the woods at the edge of the freeway. I'm panicking. I don't want to go! Not now! I struggle to get free and feel the knife dip into my skin, every so slightly. It hurts like hell, though so I stop moving.

"That's better. Now come on!"

We're out of Grissom's sight, so the maniac slows, and then stops walking altogether. He shoves me against a tree and comes at me with some rope. I want to fight back, but I'm still shaken up. He gets me tied up and then grins maniacally.

"So, my dear sweet Sara, why did you lock up my daughter? Why? Joanie never did anything wrong to you, and yet you lock her up. Why?" He yells the last part, and then kicks me, hard, in the side. I gasp for air, desperate to get out of here. Then I remember who he is.

Joanie Martin killed her boyfriend, and I was the CSI who investigated the case and testified in court. It was my testimony that put Joanie in jail. And apparently, her father was a little more than pissed about it. There's a burning pain in my side, and I can't breath. Mister Martin laughs.

"Feel good? I hope so, 'cause that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you later."

That doesn't sound good. My heart starts thumping against my rib cage, so loud that even over the cicadas and crickets, I'm sure that he can hear it. Mayeb he does, 'cause he's smiling even more now.

"Scared? I hope so. This is going to be a long night," he states matter-of-factly. Oh lord, I'm gonna die. Mister Martin sees my paling face and grins more, if that's even possible.

"So, my sweet Sara, where shall we start?" he asks, leaning over and running a finger down my cheek. Grissom better get here in record time, or I'm screwed.

* * *

Please Read and Review! 

-Aeryn


	4. Catherine, Jim, and Gil

Sorry it's so short, but that's what I get for typing it at 1 in the morning. -lol-

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I have no money.

* * *

Catherine's POV

I take in the scene silently. There are no words to be spoken; a member of our team is gone and in the hands of a psycho. There are no tears to be shed; I believe that Gil's taken care of that. He's sitting on the edge of the freeway, his back against his Denali and his head in his hands. I know he blames himself for this. But it's not his fault. There's nothing he could have done.

I've known about Sara and Gil from the moment their connection was made. It was obvious. The gentle touches, the stares, it all made sense to me. I'd gone through the same thing with Eddie, though I'm sure that Sara's happily ever after won't be so…unhappy.

Walking briskly, I approach Gil and kneel next to him. I'm not surprised to see tears in his eyes, which are bloodshot when he looks up at me.

"It's my fault," he whispers, but I shake my head.

"I don't want to hear that," I say, my voice cracking. "There was absolutely nothing you could have done."

He shakes his head, and then lets it drop forward as a fresh wave of tears hit. My heart goes out to him, and I plant myself on the ground next to him. Opening my arms, I gather him into an embrace and hold him as he cries. I've seen Gil cry once before; when his mother died. But these tears are different. These are tears spilt for a lost lover.

* * *

Jim's POV

I don't know what to do. So many thoughts are coming at me all at once, and I can't process them all right now. I'm standing in front of a tree, staring down at something I wish I wasn't seeing. She's breathing, which is a relief. But she's unconscious, not that I can blame her. She doesn't have any clothes on, and even in her state, she's shivering. I'm just standing here, staring, relieved that I've found her.

I snap out of my trance and cup my hands around my mouth as I whistle.

"I've got her! She's over here!" I yell, and then look down again. That's when I really realize that she's naked. Quickly, I slip my jacket off and cover her the best I can. The other officers run over to me. The medics aren't far behind, and I step back, letting them do their job. And then he runs up, a look of panic on his face. Gil looks like he's the one who's been attacked. His eyes are red and his nose is running, and he's shaking just like she is.

"Is she…is she…"

He can't bring himself to ask it, so I intervene.

"She's alive Gil. Just barely, but she's alive."

* * *

Grissom's POV

Oh lord, she's gone. I can't find her. I've given up after the boys in blue arrived. I decided instead to sit on the ground, crying my eyes out. I hear footsteps, and for a moment, I let my heart get the best of me. Looking up, I hope against hope that it's her. But it's not. It's Catherine. She's got a look of pity on her face, and I sigh quietly.

"It's my fault," I manage to whisper, and in my mind, I know that if I hadn't let her go outside, none of this would be happening. Catherine seems to think otherwise.

"I don't want to hear that. There was absolutely nothing you could have done," she says, but in her voice, I hear the buried pain. She's as worried as I am. And I feel her worry as much as anything else.

Suddenly, I hear it. I hear Jim yelling.

"I've got her! She's over here!"

His voice sounds distant, so I stand and decide to follow the flow of blue. We're all running, and I realize that Catherine's right beside me, running to keep up. I slide to a stop and see her. Jim's covered her with his jacket, and for a moment, I fear the worst. Is she…is she…?

I discover that I've spoken out loud when Jim answers me.

"She's alive Gil. Just barely, but she's alive."

I sink to my knees and thank God. She's alive.

* * *

Click that little lavender button for me. You know you want to. Please? 


	5. At the Hospital

Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially MC New York, who nearly made me laugh my butt off! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, you know the drill!

* * *

Gil sat stony-faced in the silence, his mind wandering and his heart racing painfully. The sounds of the hospital waiting room were muted to him, so it seemed that he was alone, lost in his own thoughts, never to escape. Sara was alive. She hadn't been killed, as was his worst fear. But the medics had declared sexual trauma, which nearly sent Gil over the edge. Someone had hurt his Sara. Someone had taken advantage of his beautiful Sara. And now, he was pissed. That someone was going to pay. After what seemed to be an eternity, but was only two hours, Gil heard his name.

"Dr. Grissom?"

His head shot up and he rose to his feet unsteadily. The doctor in the white lab coat gave him the once over, taking in his disheveled appearance and bloodshot eyes, before speaking.

"Sir, Miss Sidle is in a serious condition right now. She has a concussion, and as I'm sure you've heard, there are signs of sexual trauma. She has a few broken ribs, her left wrist is broken, as is her nose. But other than that, she's fine. She's awake and asking for you. You can see her if you'd like."

Gil looked around and was shocked to see the other members of the team staring at him. When had they come? It didn't matter now; Sara was awake. The team smiled in unison and nodded.

"Go on, Griss," Nick said. :

"Give her a kiss for me," Greg stated, then blushed when he realized what he'd said. Warrick just smiled, but Catherine stood and crossed the small room to stand beside Gil. Wrapping her arms around her shaking boss, she grinned tearfully.

"Let her know we're all here for her," she whispered, then patted his back. "Now go see her."

Gil followed the doctor mindlessly, through a labyrinth of corridors until, finally, they reached Trauma Room 9. The doctor stopped, and then held a hand out to prevent Gil from entering.

"I just want you to be prepared for what you're going to see. She's on heavy pain medications for her wrist, and there's a lot of wires everywhere, monitoring her condition. She's black and blue, and her right eye is swollen shut."

After saying this, the doctor lowered his hand and allowed Gil to pass. Stepping into the dim room, Gil realized what the doctor had been saying. She was a mess, in more ways than one. Her left hand, from fingertips to elbow, was in a cast, which was a dull grey. Her eye was swollen shut, and her nose was almost twice its size. She looked as though she were sleeping. Turning on his heel, he went to leave.

"Griss?"

Her voice was soft, and for a moment, Gil thought that he'd imagined it. But then, she whispered again. Turning back to face her, he was happy to see her awake, and nearly jumped for joy. Rushing to her bedside, he gingerly took her right hand in his.

"Sara? Can you hear me?"

She was silent for a moment before stating, "I'm injured, Griss. Not deaf."

He couldn't help but laugh at that one. It was such a smart-ass comment that he had to smile. It was so like her to say something like that. She seemed to sense his joy, and let her self crack a smile. But then, slowly, the smile faded.

"Griss, what'd he do to me? No one would tell me. I mean, I know the physical aspects, but did he…"

Her voice trailed off, and Gil swallowed before answering.

"Sweetie, there was nothing you could have done. You did your best, and youneed to understandthat."

She shook her head violently, wincing as she did so.

"Griss, damn it, you know what I'm asking!Did he…"

"Yes."

Gil held her as she cried.

* * *

Go ahead and hit that beautiful little button for me! Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Presents and Balloons

Disclaimer: Same old story, different day. You know the drill. I dont' feel like being sued, so please don't. XD

Thanks to all of those awesome people who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

Sara's POV

I wake up again, but this time is different. I'm not alone, and it makes me feel a little better just knowing that someone else is in the room. Blinking a few times, I realize that it's daylight; the sun is streaming into my room. And then, I realize that there's a hand in mine. It's Grissom's, of course. Who else could it be?

He's asleep still, his head resting on the edge of my hospital bed. I gently disentangle our hands, slowly, and lift my now freed hand to run my fingers through his thick salt and pepper hair. I love his hair. There's something about premature graying that just makes me tingle.

"Sara?" His voice is quiet, and gently, riddled with sleep. I smile to myself and take his hand in mine again. Giving it a gentle squeeze, I peer into his eyes.

"Hey there. Sorry to wake you," I say, but he shakes his head.

"You didn't. I was ready to wake up anyways. How are you feeling?"

His voice is quiet, reserved. I know that he's worried about me, so I give him a small smile.

"I feel a lot better than I did last night. Which isn't too hard, considering…" I let my voice trail off again, leaving him to understand what I'm talking about. I guess he gets it, seeing as how his eye brows raise and then fall.

"Sara, about that-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone." My voice is sharp, and he winces at the severity in my tone. I feel guilty, but I don't want him to bring up the subject. Not just yet. Stretching, I groan when my back pops.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I ask, but too late I realize that that's a stupid question. They're probably at home, sleeping and-

"Right here," I hear from the doorway. Looking up in shock, I see Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg, all smiling and each of them holding what appears to be a gift bag. Catherine has an extra bag, and balloons as well. I love balloons. They file in, and one by one, they set their bags on the bed by me. Greg looks ready to pop when I pick up the first bag with my good hand.

"That's mine," he blurts excitedly, and I can't help but smile. Reaching into dark blue bag, I pull out a CD, and when I look at it, I'm shocked to see that it's Queen, singing Bohemian Rhapsody. I also know that it's Greg's favorite group. Looking up, I smile at him.

"Thanks Greggo," I say, using his nickname, which makes him blush. He shrugs nonchalantly and grins.

"You're welcome. I know how much you hate the music I listen to, so I thought that, while you're on leave, you could become acclimated to my song styles."

Everyone in the group laughs, and I move on to the next bag. Nick looks excited this time, so I know it's his bag that I'm opening. Pulling my hand out, I smile when I see Nick's gift. It's a Texas belt buckle and a leather belt with my name stamped on it. Looking up, I grin.

"Aw, Nicky, you shouldn't have!"

He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"This way, you'll always have a little bit of Texas charm with you where ever you go."

I move onto the next bag, and Catherine speaks up.

"Now, I didn't get you anything fancy, but-"

I withdraw two tickets to dinner for two at the Belagio, and my jaw drops. I gape at Catherine for a moment before I realize what I'm doing. Snapping my mouth shut, I thank her profusely. But she just brushes it off and hands me the next bag, which is Warrick's. I can tell by the look on his face. I reach in and pull out an MP3 player. By the looks of it, it wasn't cheap.

"Warrick, you shouldn't have!" I exclaim, but Warrick holds up a hand.

"I know that you're going to be taking some time off to recover, so I figured you could listen to this while you're recovering," he explains, and I know I'm blushing. Warrick gives me a quick and gentle hug, and then it's time for the last bag. It's either from Brass or Grissom, but the way Grissom is looking lets me know who it's from. I reach in and feel something small and velvety, and retracting my hand, I realize that I'm looking at a small, red, jeweler's box. My heart catches in my throat, and it's suddenly become hard to breath.

"Griss...what..." I manage to sya, and he just squeezes my arm.

"Just open it," he whispers, and so I comply, flipping the lid up. And immediately,tears begin to form in my eyes. It's a diamond crusted heart, with a ruby set in the exact middle. The chain and heart are white gold, and simply beautiful. I look up at him and Grissom staring in anticipation. I smile weakly, still taken aback at the magnitude of the gift.

"I can't take this," I say, but he shakes his head nad then gently kisses my hand.

"I love you more than life itself. I would do anything just for you. And this will be a way to keep my heart close to you at all times."

I wipe my eyes, which are overloaded with tears, and then reach up and pull him down to kiss him. I don't even mind that the whole team is watching. This is one moment in my life where I'm just going to go with the flow. A knock at the door brings Grissom and I apart, and when I look up, I freeze. It's Sofia Curtis, that detective that I don't like and never have. She tried to steal Grissom from me, and that puts her on my 'blacklist.'

"Hey there, Sara. How are you feeling?"

I stiffen, and I think Grissom notices because he tightens his grip on my hand. The rest of the team looks at me, then at Sofia, and finally at my Grissom, who nods. The group leaves, after a round of hugs and kisses,and then just the three of us remain. Sofia smiles bleakly and shakes her head.

"Sorry to come around at a time like this, but I just wanted to let you know the good news. We caught the bastard who did this to you. William Martin is in police custody, so you don't have to worry any more."

That's great news. I'm about to say so when Grissom speaks up.

"Thanks Sofia. But Sara and I need some time alone."

"Sure thing," the blonde says, and exits the room. Grissom looks back at me and I notice his 'I'm being deathly serious now' look, so I give him my full attention.

"Sara, we have to talk. There's no way around it; what you suffered through can't be stored away in the back of your brain and never spoken about. Please, let me in and talk to me."

I knew he'd bring up that. But I suppose he's right. I can't hide from what happened forever. I clear my throat and begin to speak.

"I don't remember much. Right after he tied me up in the woods, he kicked me in the ribs. That knocked me out, but I do remember waking up to an incredible pain. I couldn't figure out what it was, but now I know. It was him in me, tearing me apart."

Grissom is silent, and I know I've shocked him. But he pushed me to talk, and so I did. What'd he expect, butterflies and sunshine?

* * *

Please, read and review! You'll be my new best friend. Thanks! 


End file.
